Brokenstar:Life of a Leader
by montezia93
Summary: This tells the kithood of his life,and eventually leads to how he became the monster we know today
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, though i wish i did**

" You'll never catch me," meowed light brown tom-kit ran as fast as he sister, a brown and white she-cat,was not too far behind.

" You're mine, Windclan! I'll teach you to invade on Shadowclan territory," responded Woodkit. " Dovepaw, help me catch this intruder," she yelled over her shoulder to a light gray and white she-cat.

In the nursery, a Dark tabby tom-kit woke up to the noise of the kits outside. He curiously peered out of the den. Woodkit and Dovekit were not too far behind Marshkit. As they drew closer to pursuing Marshkit, the dark tabby tom fixed his eyes on the light gray and white she-cat. He began to daydream that it was only him and Dovekit, chasing each other around. He then would get close enough to her that he could smell her sweet scent, and touch her soft fur. He wouldn't have minded that to go on forever.

" GET OUT OF THE WAY!" the dark brown tabby kit felt weight shove against him. Marshkit's scent flooded his nose. He snarled, his ears folding flat against his head, and his teeth gleaming. He imagined him running into a hole that he fell in, not able to escape, and his pleas of help silent to all ears.

" Brokenkit, are you okay?" Dovekit had padded up to him.

" Uh..i..yes!" he answered nervously.

" You're welcome to play with us if you want," she offered.

" Okay," replied brokenkit.

" WHAT! No!" Marshkit indignantly replied,stepping up. " the game is just fine enough _without_ him,"

Brokenkit snarled at the light brown tom. _Why does he have to be such an ass?_ he thought .

" That's mean!" replied Dovekit. " Be fair,"

She turned to Brokenkit." You can play. Marshkit is an invading Windclan cat. We are the shadowclan cats trying to drive him off our territory. If he reaches the the camp entrance before we do, he wins. If we catch him before then, we win,"

"That's simple," replied Brokenkit.

" Alright, the game is re-starting since Brokenkit has joined," announced Dovekit.

Brokenkit caught a glimpse of Marshkit glaring at him.

He, Dovekit, and Woodkit had padded to the back of the nursery entrance to begin. Marshkit stood some distance off. When Dovepaw announced the start of the game, he took off towards the camp entrance. Dovekit, Woodkit and Brokenkit pursued after him. Marshkit made a sharp turn around the bushes. Woodkit had split up and took a different path on her own. Brokenkit remained with Dovekit.

" Windclan may be fast, but not fast enough!" challenged Dovekit. She was nearing to the tip of Marshkit's tail. Up ahead was a small boulder. Brokenkit advanced farther ahead of dovekit. He had wanted her to see how good he was at this game. Just as Marshkit made a leap over the boulder, Brokenkit caught a hold of one of his hind legs. The light brown tom-kit swiftly came crashing down, his muzzle slamming hard on the rock. Blood ran out of his nose.

" OWW!" Marshkit began to cry. All around them, cats had paused whatever they were doing, and focused their attention on Marshkit. Lizardstripe dashed out of the nursery. Her yellow eyes flitted onto her kit, then quickly to Brokenkit. She looked scarier when her eyes narrowed menacingly." You clumsy mousebrain! What have you done?" she hissed.

" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." before Brokenkit could finish apologizing, Lizardstripe interrupted him. " Look what you did! Why did you have to be so rough on my kit! You lousy, good for nothing, piece of-"

" That's enough, Lizardstripe!" Brokenkit turned around. It was the medicine cat, Yellowfang, who had said that. Her fur bristled, and her tail swished from side to side. " Don't insult a kit in such a way! It was only a mistake!"

" Huh!" was Lizardstripe's curt reply. " Hurry up and stop defending this mousebrain and tend to my son's wounds!"

For a brief moment, it looked as if Yellowfang would rip the she-cat to shreds. then she became calm once more and let the fur on her shoulders lie flat once more. She lead Marshkit into her den. Lizardstripe followed,briefly glaring back at Brokenkit before walking away.

" Nice," Woodkit sarcastically replied. " You're no fun. You ruined the game," she followed Lizardstripe.

Brokenkit's pelt burned with embarassment as his clanmates looked at him. Lizardstripe's rang in his ear over and over again._You clumsy lousy, good for nothing, piece _of-

They were as sharp as a thistle, and he felt a sorrow in his truly wanted to be accepted by his mother.

" Don't worry, Brokenkit. It's not your fault," said Dovekit. She padded after Woodkit.

He fought hard to keep the tears away. He could not let Dovekit see him cry.


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of bushes rustled as a frog hopped out of it. A dark brown tabby pursued after gleamed on muscles that rippled under its long fur. its amber eyes glowed with fierce determination.

_I've got it now_! The tabby thought excitedly.

"Wake up," a voice called out. The tabby ignored the voice, until it called out again followed by a nudge." Get up,Brokenkit!"

Brokenkit opened his eyes. Standing above him was a fellow littermate, angrily hissed at her.

" Why did you wake me up? I was having a good dream,"

" It's not like I wanted to wake you up anyhow," retorted the brown she-cat. "I only got you up because our ceremony would be interrupted when Raggedstar realizes you're not there,"

As she padded out of the nursery, Brokenkit bolted up. He had forgotten that his apprentice naming ceremony was today. Without grooming his fur, he raced out of the den and into the center of the camp. Marshkit and Woodkit were sitting in front of the Great Stump. It was a tree stump located on top of the leader's den.

Brokenkit padded up to sit next to his littermates. Raggedstar, his father, had made his way on top of the Great stump. He flicked his dark tabby tail for the cats to silent down. Then, in a clear and deep voice,he made an announcement

( I'm pretty certain that you people have read _Warriors_ enough to know what occurs during an apprentice naming ceremony,so I'm going to fast foward)

All the cats surrounded the newly named Brokenpaw, Woodpaw and Marshpaw, and gave them their congratulations.

" Congratulations," murmured a familair voice behind Brokenpaw. He looked to see that it was Yellowfang, the medicine cat. He flashed her a grin.

" You'll make a fine apprentice. Never mind what the others say,"

She padded back towards her den. Brokenpaw turned towards Lizardstripe. A pang shot through him. He had wished that she would congratulate him enough like she did to Marshpaw and Woodpaw. He still remained determined to do just about anything to get her attention.


End file.
